


Quiet Nights|| Phan

by Dontdodrugs_domemes



Series: Phan Oneshots [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2017 Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Angst, Dan Howell Needs A Hug, Depressed Dan Howell, Dorks in Love, Gay, Gay Dan Howell, Gay Phil Lester, Hurt/Comfort, I Blame Tumblr, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Sad Dan Howell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 23:38:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10841844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dontdodrugs_domemes/pseuds/Dontdodrugs_domemes
Summary: Dan suffers from night terrors, he always wanted to tell Phil, but something made it impossible to tell him. Phil has suspicions that something is going on with Dan.





	Quiet Nights|| Phan

      Running...faster and faster. He was chasing after something...but what? He came up on a dark form lying on the ground, he turned it over. A sight he never wanted to see was presented right in front of him, Phil... the life drained from his face. Dan jerked awake, he checked his phone, 4:00 AM. Dan sighed and got out of bed, still shaken by the nightmare. 

    He went downstairs into the kitchen, he got some water then heard Phil coming down the stairs. At this point he didn't even care.

    "Dan, what are you doing up this late?" Phil asked rubbing his sleep filled eyes.

    Dan just sighed and walked up to Phil, putting his head on Phil's shoulder. Phil wrapped his arms around Dan as he sobbed into Phil's shoulder. Phil rubbed his back letting him know he was okay, they did this for each other whenever one of them was upset.

    "Dan, what's wrong? I can help you." Phil said pulling away from Dan.

     "I-I had a-a nightmare...'' Dan sputtered.

     "You were killed a-and" Dan couldn't finish his sentence before he started deteriorating and falling into Phil's arms.

     "I love you..." Dan muttered

     "I love you too." Phil said squeezing Dan closer to himself.

      Dan looked up at Phil, he finally felt like he was worth something, and like someone loved him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry its so short I'll work on making them longer.


End file.
